Misunderstood
by JegarJeger
Summary: Doralee not understand why all her colleagues always stay away from her. and it made her sad. how she faced it all? 9to5 Oneshot!


"hey, you know the boss's assistant? who worked as Mr. Hart's personal secretary?"

"you mean that country gal?"

"Yes! I heard she and was close lately"

"it's true, even she is often on the call came to his office, not on business"

"I thought she was courting with Mr. Hart"

"Come on, the sexy texas was seen spending her time with him!"

"I also don't like her looks"

ah, all the talk was more painful than the knife wound to the chest. Doralee feel it, she is always on stay away from her colleagues, but Doralee never understood why they treat her like that.

Whenever Doralee greeted them, sometimes they just say 'hi' or 'good morning, good afternoon, blah blah' and directly away from her. even when the lunch, nobody wants with her. and that is the reason why Doralee rarely have lunch together in the cafeteria. she prefers to be in office and continue his work.

Doralee also never invited to talk by colleagues, just say hello and ... that's it. no preamble. it all makes a little wonder, what's wrong with her? appearance?

"Doralee, bring your pretty face here and lets talk" Hart said, to his intercom.

"Yes sir"

And then she immediately went to his room. when she goes to get there, some co-workers noticed him and immediately whispered. "ssh .. is already the second time she's pacing to Mr. Hart's room"

"hm..itu not unusual, she could be in his office for two hours "

"God knows what they are talking about"

"hey hey hey! why do you talk? finish your job! break time is 20 minutes "Violet said. she told to the employees back to work.

"sorry Vi"

"fuh.." Violet was silent.

"Violet! Violet!" Judy call her.

"What?"

Judy waved her hand to tell Violet. then she whispered something.

"oh.. alright" Violet nodded.

* * *

Doralee spent time working in the Hart's office. yes .. as usual Hart frequently dropped pencil cup and let Doralee who take care of that Hart could see the Doralee's cleavage ample from above. He often did it.

 _And when time lunch..._

Hart and Bob Enright, His 'Golden boys' was sitting in sofa.

"You want know something from me, Bob?" Hart said.

"What is it?"

Hart whispered to him. "early, Doralee had come here" he said.

"then?" Bob confuse.

"I love her"

"You love her? But Mr. Hart.. she's have husband, right?" Bob asked.

"C'mon Bob, I slept with her, and of course I love her!" Hart said.

And that's where He spread issue and Doralee if she and him have ever slept together.

* * *

All employees take a rest and have lunch in the cafeteria. Doralee invite a few colleagues from table to table to have lunch with her. but none of them want her.

"hey, do you want have lunch with me?" Doralee asked.

"No Doralee, sorry"

"Sorry, I'm lazy to eat"

"I'm dieting"

Yeah, they leave Doralee as usual. Doralee just breathed heavy. later, she approached Judy were still at her desk.

"hey Judy, you want have lunch with me?" Doralee asked her.

Judy was paused for a moment. "uh.. oh... I..I mean.."

"What? Somethin' wrongs with me?" Doralee asked.

Judy shook her head. "No! No..I mean. I'm not able to" she said.

"Oh?" it seems clear Judy didn't want to have lunch with her. Doralee just nodded slowly. "Well .. if you can't"

"Judy! Lets have lunch!" Violet said. "For two"

Judy out of her chair, she was staring Doralee. "sorry" she said, she and Violet go.

Doralee feel sad, some of them nobody wants with her. _well .. there might be something wrong with me._ she muttered.

* * *

From day to day, week to week. Doralee still got the same treatment. they keep avoiding her, Doralee wondered what was wrong of her? really. This is very surprising.

and then...

When Doralee go to the Ladies room, suddenly she heard a conversation in there.

"really!? that's not possible!"

"its not lie! all the employees here already know. Doralee and Mr. Hart slept together!"

"What!?"

hear it, Doralee very surprised. What all of this means.

"where you get that issue?"

"I don't know, but it is already in the know of all employees"

"ugh .. why the blonde was like looking for his attention? the boss here"

"even though she already had a husband, why she would do that?"

"That's the reason why I don't want to be friends with her"

"Seriously"

Doralee not expect, even co-workers gossip about her with issues that are not true. she was immediately ran back to her room, she was already tired of hearing the spiel. it seems she wants to disappear from this office.

...

She was alone in her room. Doralee repeatedly wipe the tears that fell. it's hard to resist the feeling of hurt like this.

 _Why do they treat me like this? Do I'm really a mistake? why they have the heart I once gossiped about it? I was very embarrassing. I should never worked here._

She muttered. Doralee wipe away the tears, but she was still sobbing. all her life she had never felt pain like this.

She bowed her head and daydreaming with blank stares.

 _I was very embarrassing ..._

"Doralee! there you are!"

"eh?"

"Let's have lunch, today Violet treat!" Judy exclaimed. Violet nudged her arm.

"are you, turn treated to the spirit of all" she said. Judy laughed.

"What?"

"Doralee come with me, in fact I'm lazy gossiping in the cafeteria, it makes my mouth tired of talking about other people. Lets go" 'said Violet.

Doralee to blink rapidly, it took her two colleagues have lunch together. at least, her heart a little lighter because there are those who care about her. finally she nodded.

"alright"

* * *

If all employees have lunch in the cafeteria, Violet invited Judy and Doralee sat outside behind the building. they enjoy a Cup Ramen.

"Vi, you just treat us eat Ramen?" Judy asked.

"I like Ramen, and you must love it too" Violet said.

"thanks for your treat, Vi" Doralee said.

"quickly eat yours ramen, me and Judy have something for you" said Violet. Doralee was curious.

"What is that?"

"close your eyes" Judy said.

"uh? .. what is it?"

"just close your eyes, don't peek" Violet said. Doralee put the cup ramen and closed her eyes. she wondered, what is being done both these colleagues.

"Well, open your eyes"

"hm?"

"SURPRISE!"

Judy and Violet Exclaimed, they gave a small surprise on Doralee with mini-sized Cake with flavors of black forrest along with the words _'Happy Birthday Doralee Rhodes!'_

Doralee eyes widened. "oh !? i-it ..."

"You forgot your birthday huh? we just remember your birthday!" Judy said.

"this..."

"Well, yours birthday to our blonde friend on this one. sorry cake is small, me and Judy bought this cake yesterday, don't worry, it is still good to eat" Violet said.

"woaah ..." Doralee get confused what to say. This little surprise is certainly startling. "This beautiful, thank you friend" she said, she began to cry.

Violet patted Doralee's shoulder.

"Never mind, I understand what you feel, but you don't have to ignore everything, be yourself here, the most important thing you don't disturb others" Violet said.

"r-really? "

"to me, you're not weird, you're unique! not Doralee's if she dont have attributes, like ... you say that southern accent, curly blond hair and also your buxom body!" said Judy. all laughed.

"Come on Judy. This was me," said Doralee, she smiled broadly.

"You dont need to be too offended by gossip" she added.

"believe me, we've been planning this since last week. Judy's idea" Violet said. "Now its time for the cake!"

Doralee was able to laugh off here with two colleagues, Violet and Judy. Doralee eventually forget all the troubles she faced. of course, she was very noticed.

for Doralee, the two of them is angel in the workplace. Judy who initially never intend to jointly Doralee now want to be closer to her, as well as Violet. _oh God, they're my best friend._

Well, it was her, it was Doralee Rhodes. does not belong to anyone but herself.

* * *

 _After work_

Heavy the rain this afternoon. Doralee came home in a state drenched. she didn't think the rain suddenly came when she was walking quickly toward her house. lucky her up.

"I'm home" she said.

"hey honey" replied her husband.

for Doralee, after she worked, her husband was like an angel to her. His smile replaced the fatigue that is inside her. then Dwayne went to kiss her lips.

"oh honey, you soaked"

"Sorry dear, I don't think the rain suddenly fell so suddenly" Doralee said.

"Okay, quickly change your clothes. I've prepared dinner" Dwayne said.

"You can cook?" Doralee asked him.

Dwayne smiled at her. "of course. Don't worry, everything is not burnt "he said with a chuckle." specials for my dear wife's birthday tonight "

"ohh Dwayne, you're so romantic"

after showering and changing clothes. Doralee come to the dinner table, she looked at the table already exists and medium-sized cakes are also several small meals.

"come here. Sit beside me" Dwayne said.

"Dwayne. You made this all?"

"Of course, you want to know? I made this cake! alone! Lucky ripening time, I've tasted this cake and .. feel themselves" said Dwayne.

"oh Dwayne, I love this. thank you your surprise" she said

"your welcome, make a wish and we will cut the cake together" Dwayne said.

Doralee closed her eyes. desire a lot, but it looks like .. there is a hope that she would like to accomplish today. of course, hope that she dreamed about all her life. then she blew out the candles.

"hm .. I'm curious about your wish" says Dwayne, his face a look of curiosity. Direct Doralee gently pinching his cheek.

"You want to know"

"its time for the cake!"

"alright Mr. Rhodes!"

together they cut the cake. Dwayne feeding the cake to his wife. "hmm .. this is so good. You did good at making this cake"

"because I'm an impromptu chef. hahaha" Dwayne fad pinch cream cake into her cheek.

"Honey!"

"sorry. what it lacking much cream? " Dwayne asked, he did it again.

"honey ..! Stop it..!"

"ha ha ha!" Doralee fad avenge her husband, they nudged each other cream cakes and contaminate each other's cheeks.

...

 _after celebrating a birthday on a small scale until 9pm._

Doralee and Dwayne in the room, they were already lying on the bed.

"How in the office?" Dwayne asked.

"Yes .. seems to be improving. Judy and Violet gives a little surprise for me in the office" said Doralee.

"really?"

"yes. And they're my best friend"

"hmm .. that's good, you're lucky to have two good colleagues"

"I don't care to mention all their talk, Violet told me that I just have to be yourself. Judy also told me not to get too offended by what people say, they were right, I was just Doralee Rhodes" said Doralee.

"and to me, you are the greatest wife I've ever had. If there is still any employee unjustly treated, I will go down there and punch 'em all for you" said Dwayne.

Doralee chuckled. "you wouldn't , right?"

"of coures i would, show them how great gal you are. Remember, Texans never quit"

Dwayne said. Doralee smiled broadly and she kissed his lips.

"I love you so much"

"I love you too, dear"

"You don't give me another present?" Doralee asked. Dwayne smiled a little, he pulled the blanket. "I still have a special gift for you"

"What is it?"

"ssh .. just the two of us here" he whispered with a mischievous smile.

Doralee laugh. "Well, just the two of us"

and as a 'gift' small, they both enjoy their activity under the covers.

Okay, okay. enough with that. if you know what I mean.

Well, Doralee will not feel alone anymore. she still had loved ones around her. she had a friend, Judy and Violet. and she had a husband who is very loyal with her.

 **END**

* * *

 **Don't worry for the offense, it could still be yourself wherever you are :)  
**


End file.
